


From Stars to Hardship

by HorzkaSVK



Category: Denestria, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horses, Memories, Razkov Tsardom, Scars, Wolves, carnivorous horses, haha vĺčik go brr, ja len tak že by si toto možno niekto chcel prečítať, rusáci lenže majú kone, yay!!, zasa to nie je také hrozné no
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorzkaSVK/pseuds/HorzkaSVK
Summary: Razkovská vojačka sa vracia domov.Čítajte notes pre varovania a poznámky. Toto je slovenský originál, v notes je odkaz na anglický preklad. This is the slovak original, the english translation is linked in the notes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	From Stars to Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> nemajte privysoké očakávania, nerada by som sklamala. príbeh je z univerza na ktorom pracujeme s partiou kamarátov a Razkov je, svojim zvláštnym spôsobom, moja srdcová záležitosť.
> 
> you can find the english translation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325763
> 
> pripomínam najdôležitejší tag: násilie a krv. nie je to také hrozné, no pokiaľ vám to vadí tak toto nie je príbeh pre vás (v takom prípade prosím zaraďte spiatočku).
> 
> príjemné čítanie!

Pohľady sedliakov počudovane sledovali ako sa od ich voza vzďaľuje mĺkva cudzinka v kabáte vojačky s batohom na chrbte, čakajúc že ju prejde chuť šľapať po vlastných a vráti sa k nim so žiadosťou o zvezenie. Nevadilo by im to, samozrejme – predtým než zoskočila z voza hodila Ilyovi na kozlíku čosi, o čom neskôr zistili že je strieborniak. Chudobná sedľač sa z takého peniazu išla priam zblázniť a tak sa nevypytovali zbytočné otázky - uspokojili sa s udiveným sledovaním ženy, ktorá sa brodila snehom až po kolená s počudovaniahodnou ľahkosťou. Keď konečne odtrhli pohľady, uvedomili si že zbytočne márnia čas. Ilya pošibol koňa a vozík naložený rybami, medom a alkoholom pochybnej kvality sa pohol po ceste k najbližšej usadlosti.

Neznáma sa medzitým brodila snehom, avšak musela si priznať že podcenila rodné hory – do jazdeckých čižiem sa jej tlačil sneh a poletujúce vločky jej šibali do tváre. Vytiahla si šál obmotaný okolo krku a brady vyššie na tvár a pokračovala vpred.

Pomaly sa blížila polnoc prvého dňa putovania a unavená vojačka sa uchýlila do štrbiny v skalnej stene. Sadla si a oprela si chrbát o studený kameň, sklonila hlavu a pritiahla nohy k hrudi. Nechápala čo to do nej vošlo, vybrať sa osamote do hôr hľadajúc niečo čo tam ani nemusí byť. Čím viac o tom rozmýšľala, tým viac preklínala svoju túžbu dokázať že má na viac. A ani nevedela komu to chcela dokazovať. Trasúcimi sa rukami rozopla pracku na batohu a vybrala z neho kus prídelu, ktorý si napchala do úst a pomaly ho rozžula. Zatvorila oči a prinútila sa zaspať, zatiaľ čo vonku zavýjali vlci a ostrý horský vietor.

Ráno sa prebudila so šklbnutím, srdce jej bilo ako o preteky a silno stískala lem svojho kabátu. Prinútila sa dýchať pomalšie a snažila sa ukľudniť svoje rozutekané myšlienky. Takto sa už dlho neprebudila. Z batohu vylovila ďalší kúsok prídelu, tentokrát sušené mäso a napchala si ho do úst. Jej dych sa postupne spomaľoval počas toho ako ho nervózne prežúvala až začala pravidelne dýchať. Mala by ísť ďalej.

Razila si cestu závejom, sneh sa jej naberal do čižiem a ona pokračovala. Nemala na výber, pretože jedinou ďalšou možnosťou bolo stiahnuť chvost medzi nohy a vrátiť sa, čo neprichádzalo do úvahy - jej hrdosť vojačky to nepripúšťala. K jej pochodu sa zrazu pridali ďalšie dva páry nôh.

Jej uši zachytili ako sa horský vlk odrazil od snehu, jeho laby priam nehlučné no jeho obeť predsa len počula onen skok. To čo nasledovalo potom nebola jej reakcia. Cítila, ako v okamihu stratila kontrolu nad svojim telom a ďalej v ňom zotrvávala len ako bezmocný pozorovateľ. Nemala ani potuchy čo sa dialo a nezmohla sa na nič okrem rezignovanej zvedavosti. Čokoľvek sa stane ďalej, ona s tým už nič nezmôže.

Ruky, ktoré schytili vlčiu čeľusť nepatrili človeku, o tom niet pochýb. Komu potom? Dlhé prsty pokryté sčervenelou zhrubnutou kožou zovreli vlčie čeľuste a na vojačkino neskutočné prekvapenie začali ťahať od seba. Cítila ako sa trojprsté nohy zapreli do snehu a skôr než sa stačila čudovať nad tým ako prišla k trojprstým nohám, svaly pri čeľusti vlka sa začali postupne trhať. Nebol to pekný pohľad, ale ona ich už videla toľko že iba zaujato sledovala ako sa vlčia čeľusť postupne vyklbuje, kosť praská a láme sa. Napriek všetkým protestom už nebol schopný ničoho okrem hrdelného kňučania a slabých pohybov nohami. Tušila čo bude nasledovať ďalej a tak ju neprekvapilo až k tomu došlo. Ruky vyvinuli o nepatrne viac sily a vlčie svaly spolu s čeľustnými kĺbmi povolili. S vlhkým pukotom sa roztrhli, krvaviac jej prsty – teda pokiaľ boli ešte stále jej – a cítila ako pomaly nadobúda kontrolu nad svojim telom. Znovunavrátené zmysly jej prezradili že všetko čo vnímala ako nekonečno v skutočnosti trvalo iba pár sekúnd.

Stála v skrvavenom snehu, vlk rozdelený na čosi čo šlo vzdialene nazvať dvoma polovicami ležiaci pred ňou ako svedectvo toho, že to čo sa pred pár sekundami stalo bolo reálne a nie len púha halucinácia. Stále neprítomne sledujúc mŕtvolu pri jej nohách si podvedome siahla pod huňatý golier vojenského kabátu na pravé plece zjazvené po jej nedobrovoľnom pobyte v kobkách Čierneho kláštora. Z toho obdobia si nepamätala veľa, ale to čo jej utkvelo v pamäti bolo jej prvé prebudenie.

Chrbát ju bolel ako čert a keď sa posadila na prični zistila že sa jej väzenská košeľa z hrubého ľanu prilepila na chrbát. Dúfala že len vlhkosťou z mokrej cely, ale keď si ju vyzliekla videla že celý chrbát košele je presiaknutý krvou. Miestami zaschnutou, miestami nie, ale bezpochyby jej vlastnou krvou. Siahla si na pravú lopatku a rukou prešla po zjazvenej, ale prekvapivo dobre zahojenej koži. Ako dlho bola mimo? Počas služby v armáde prišla k pár nepríjemným zraneniam a tým teda trvalo bohovsky dlho než sa zahojili... Dokonca aj z Arcedalu ju sem niesli s niekoľkými pomliaždeninami a zlomeným rebrom. Po zlomenine rebra ani stopy a po pomliaždeninách už dupľom nie.

Bolo mimoriadne hlúpym rozhodnutím nevziať si žiadnu zbraň okrem nožíka uloženého na spodku batohu a musela si priznať že ani ten by ju nezachránil. Na druhej strane... Nezachránilo by ju takmer nič okrem... čokoľvek _to_ bolo. Nie som _to_ , ozval sa vzdialene mužsko znejúci hlas. Ustrnula a podvedome zaujala bojový postoj, obzerajúc sa okolo seba v očakávaní nepriateľa. „Ukáž sa,“ zavrčala cez zaťaté zuby. Nemôžem. Hovoril v šeptavom, sykotavom jazyku ktorého slovám nerozumela, ale významu áno. Z jeho mysle k nej preblesklo pár vnemov – telo pokryté tvrdou kožou krvavočervenej farby, strieborné oči... Hlava korunovaná čiernymi rohmi. Vojačka sa tvrdohlavo pustila do pochodu snehom, nechávajúc za sebou krvavé stopy až kým sneh nezmyl posledné zvyšky vlčej krvi z jej čižiem.

Utiahla sa do skalnej štrbiny zmorená celodenným pochodom, zababušila sa do kabátu a zaspala takmer okamžite. Zdal sa jej jeden z najživších snov aké kedy mala a podvedome pevne stískala kožušinou obšitý lem hrubého vojenského kabátu.

Bola vlkom. V čiernobielom snovom svete uháňala krkolomným behom po snehu ktorý nebol snehom, sledujúc hmlistý prízrak človeka pred ňou. Telo vlka pre ňu bolo novou, neznámou skúsenosťou, ale zmysly predátora jej prišli ako predĺženie jej vlastných. Bežala vpred, fixovaná na pach človeka. Bolo ťažké určiť kto to je, no čosi ju hnalo vpred a nemala v úmysle ho nechať ujsť. Sledovala stopu strachu, vnímajúc ako muž pred ňou postupne spomaľoval a hľadala presný moment na útok. Naskytol sa jej a jeho sekundové zaváhanie ho takmer stálo život.

Silné vlčie nohy sa odrazili od zeme a perfektným skokom pristálo krvilačné stvorenie na chrbte ním prenasledovaného človeka. Zaťalo mu perlovobiele tesáky do pleca, človek stratil rovnováhu a spadol. Vlk spadol spolu s ním, no náraz do mäkkého snehu pre neho nebol prekážkou. Odskočil, prevalil sa pri dopade do iskrivého bieleho poprašku ktorý bol slabou snovou napodobeninou snehu a pomalými krokmi sa postavil na hruď vystrašeného muža. Hrdelne zavrčal a v závane hmly sa zmenil na človeka: na vyššiu ženu s tmavými vlasmi, sivomodrými očami a rovnako krvilačným výrazom ako onen vlk. „Otče.“

„Dávno sme sa nevideli... no nedá sa povedať že by si mi chýbal,“ teatrálne si povzdychla s krivým úsmevom na perách. Napriek hranému sebavedomiu a priam divadelnému vystupovaniu na nej bolo vidno že ju to nebaví. Nevidela dôvod v pozastavovaní sa nad niečím čo dávno nechala za sebou, avšak aj po necelej dekáde mimo rodného domu jej v kútiku duše stále hlodala nenávisť voči otcovi. Nadišiel čas sa jej raz a navždy zbaviť. „Čo sa to s tebou stalo, dieťa moje?“ hlesol jej otec, stískajúc si skrvavené plece a mraštiac čelo od bolesti. „Neviem o čom hovoríš,“ pozrela na neho očami s tenkými striebristými pásikmi na okrajoch dúhoviek. Pri nohách sa jej zhromažďovala hustnúca biela hmla, ktorú rozvíril aj jej najmenší pohyb. „Čo sa to s tebou stalo?“ sťažka vydýchol starý Razkovan a postavil sa na neisté nohy. Kŕčovito stískal hlbokú ranu na pleci a očami plnými hrôzy sledoval ako okolo nej víri hmla. „Čo sa to s tebou stalo? Už nie si človekom-“ Ruka pokrytá zhrubnutou kožou s nádychom hlbokej karmínovej ho schytila pod krkom a zdvihla z neistej snovej zeme. Oči široké od strachu stretli nezaujatý pohľad v ktorom sivé dúhovky a zrenice nahradili krúžky tekutého striebra. „Nikdy som človekom nebola,“ odvetila ostrým veliteľským hlasom ktorý v snovej nerealite nadobudol nekonečnú ozvenu a krehký, nestály sen sa okolo nej začal rúcať.

Zobudila sa s trhnutím a hneď ako prvé si všimla trojprsté nohy ktoré jej démon ponechal pravdepodobne ako pripomienku že onen sen nebol len výplodom jej fantázie. Nespokojne po nich zazrela a z troch prstov sa stalo päťprsté ľudské chodidlo s čižmou. Odopla primrznutú pracku na batohu a vytiahla z neho porciu prídelu, ktorú unáhlene zjedla a zapila trochou korenistej medoviny z malej čutory obšitej kožou. Pozapínala si kabát, zatvorila batoh a vyhodila si ho na chrbát, preťahujúc si stuhnuté svaly. Vyzrela von zo skalnej štrbiny a prešmykla sa von na čerstvú snehovú pokrývku. Cítila že už je blízko.

Skrčená v poraste niekoľkých ihličnatých stromov sledovala stádo divokých koní prehrabávajúcich sneh pre akúkoľvek poživeň. Bolo málo známym faktom že horské kone boli všežravce, s inak tvarovanými zubami ako ich bylinožraví príbuzní a trochu odlišnými preferenciami čo sa jedla týka. Armáda sa snažila chytiť niekoľko takýchto koní za účelom kríženia s obyčajnými jazdeckými koňmi, avšak všetky doterajšie pokusy boli neúspešné. Divoké kone by nemali slúžiť človeku.

Okolo stáda krúžila svorka hladných vlkov. Nedokázala pochopiť prečo si ich prítomnosť nevšimla skorej, no zatiaľ len napäto sledovala ako sa pomaly, pomaličky približovali ku koňom. Hoci to boli predátori, pred stádom takýchto koní mali oprávnený rešpekt a opatrne zvažovali či im to naozaj stojí za to. Až vodca svorky dospel k rozhodnutiu, vyskočil spoza kriačia a jeho vlci sa dlhými skokmi sa vrhli do bleskového útoku v ktorom ich hlavnou zbraňou bolo prekvapenie. Vojačka neváhala a s uzdečkou v ruke sa rozbehla ku koňom.

Vlk sa priblížil ku sivastej kobyle s bielou hrivou a začal okolo nej krúžiť. Hľadal na nej nejakú slabinu, miesto ktoré by mohol využiť na to aby ju stiahol k zemi a usmrtil. Ona sa k vlkovi otočila zadnými nohami a tomu sa naskytla životná šanca. Príliš mu nepomohla, lebo o niekoľko sekúnd už ležal na zemi so silným vnútorným krvácaním a hrudným košom prelomeným dovnútra.

Vodca svorky sa niekoľkými skokmi dostal ku popolavo čiernemu koňovi, avšak pozabudol že jeho súperom je divoký kôň a nie horská koza. Mieril na koňov hrubý krk, konkrétne na jeho dýchaciu trubicu ktorej poškodenie by koňa s veľkou pravdepodobnosťou ochromilo. Namiesto toho dostal kopytom po krku a pri dopade do snehu sa jeho telo prevalilo ako handrová bábika. Kôň podišiel bližšie, ale skôr ako do papule stihol chytiť vlčí krk sa mu okolo krku omotala červenkavá ruka. Do pootvorenej huby mu démon vtlačil zubadlo a poza uši prevliekol nátylník jednoduchej uzdečky bez čelenky či nánosníka. Do jednej ruky vzal oťaže zviazané dokopy a vyšvihol sa na chrbát prekvapeného žrebca.

Divoký kôň neprotestoval. Bolo to prekvapivé, no vojačka vedela prečo: mal pred ňou rešpekt. Jemné šklbnutie oťažami a prehĺbenie sedu ho zdvihlo na zadné nohy. Žena na jeho chrbte sa spokojne pousmiala, stisla ho lýtkami a on poslúchol prechodom do predĺženého klusu. S ľahkosťou koňom vlastnou sa brodil snehom, nechávajúc v ňom hlboké odtlačky veľkých kopýt. Ostatné saberské kone počudovane sledovali ako na chrbte jedného z dominantných jedincov stáda odchádza tmavovlasá žena a celá svorka vlkov ktorá pred menej ako minútou útočila na jej stádo ju nasleduje preč.

Jej posledné zamyslenie pred odchodom späť do Drevova našli obyvatelia istej dediny v horách zapísané na skalnej stene. Bolo to prinajmenšom kuriózne znamenie, ale ani jedného z nich nenapadlo spojiť si ho so smrťou starého Samyela. Dedinský starešina s bylinkárkou boli jedinými dvoma ľuďmi ktorí vedeli že nezomrel prirodzene a zaprisahali sa to tajomstvo pochovať spolu s ním. „Ak musím obetovať svoju ľudskosť aby som slúžila ľudstvu, tak prosím. Nikdy som človekom nebola.“

_Avaretya Trivalovskaya je mladá žena oddaná službe svojej vlasti, zocelená nehostinným razkovským podnebím. Bojuje ako démon, pretože v jej tele jeden sídli._

**Author's Note:**

> v skutočnosti pred ňou Asper nemal celkom rešpekt.
> 
> za komentáre budem veľmo vďačná - verte že toto nie je posledný príbeh z Razkova. otázkou je ako dlho mi bude trvať stvoriť ďalší.


End file.
